Santa Loves Rudolph
by Sakurafeather
Summary: A short SasuNaru Christmas drabble. Giftfic for Emily on SN FC


**AN: **I wrote this really fast and I mean I spent a less than three hours writing this. I kinda forgot about the whole gift thing with school biting me in the rear and other things but I hope you enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas =D

Since its Christmastime, I decided to theme the story of the occasion.

_Giftfic for Emily on SasuNaru FC_

**Rating**: R-15 Just kisses, some language, and Sasuke being such a softie at heart

--Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Holidays!

**Santa Loves Rudolph**

Christmas. A dreaded holiday with its main purpose to trick people into buying gifts wasting their precious hard earned money for stuff they didn't need. A dreaded holiday in which children were told a fat man in a red suit, had a white beard, and controlled a group of reindeer to pull his sleigh to deliver presents in the dead of night while they slept soundly. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke hated Christmas. He thought it to be a mediocre holiday that many people used an excuse to receive gifts and stuff their faces. Seriously, he had better things to do then hang mistletoe on the Hokage's door.

"Hey, Santa." Sasuke nearly fell off his stool when he heard a familiar voice behind him. Of all people did it have to be _him_? Sasuke gnashed his teeth together trying to keep his cool from lashing out at Naruto…or was it a reindeer? Sasuke's and Naruto's little recent fight caused some damage to a few buildings and the Hokage had them pay dearly by giving them community service hours. Said community service concluded Sasuke dressing as Santa and Naruto a reindeer. Oh joy to the world.

"Unless you want me to whip you, Rudolph, shut up," Sasuke warned flashing sharp glare toward the blonde reindeer's direction. Naruto frowned also disgruntled he had to wear a reindeer outfit with antlers sticking out of his blond hair and a red nose that blinked on and off. Besides running around mocking Sasuke about wearing a red suit, the reindeer position wasn't all too rewarding. And the nickname "Rudolph" made the job less appealing.

"Geez, Santa, don't get mad because the kids won't leave you any cookies this year for being an ass," Naruto said crossing his arms. Sasuke got down from the stool still standing at least an inch taller than Naruto.

"Actually that's better because this Santa hates sweets. Now move Rudolph before we get stuck under the mistletoe," Sasuke said grabbing the stool in one arm ready to take his leave and take the next task which was handling booger picking kids. Naruto grinned evilly.

"Is Santa afraid of kissing poor ol' Rudolph? Afraid the other reindeers like Sakura will get jealous?" Naruto mocked the bells from his reindeer boots and antlers jiggling as he ran to catch up to Sasuke. The Uchiha turned on his heel probing his chest with a slim digit.

"Listen, Uzumaki, if role-playing is a turn on for you leave me out of this. Mention Sakura again, I'll be sure to use you for pulling my sleigh full of shurinkens tonight." Naruto stuck his arms up in the air signaling he understood the threat. The last thing he wanted was to carry the Uchiha on his back or get on all fours and actually pull a real sleigh with the teme pulling on the reigns. Naruto shuddered having a mental image of Sasuke whipping him until his butt no longer could bear it.

"Got it, Santa." Naruto saluted him. Sasuke was ready to storm off when the blond stopped him. "Hey, we're under the mistletoe," Naruto said pointing upwards at the accursed plant. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"So? Don't tell me you expect me to follow a stupid tradition?" Sasuke snapped. The last thing he wanted to do was lock lips with the dobe.

"Aw come on! Stop being such an ass! Consider this my Christmas gift," Naruto protested his grin wide and sapphire eyes swimming with hope. Sasuke shouldn't have looked into those eyes. Damn that smile of his! Damn this holiday! Sasuke grabbed Naruto by a bell and pulled him closer until their faces were only an inch apart.

"You've been naughty Rudolph but Santa can punish you later," Sasuke said before his lips pressed against plump pink lips that immediately enveloped Sasuke into passion and warmth. Merry Christmas indeed. Naruto wrapped his slim arms around the Uchiha pulling them into a passionate kiss where both fought for dominance yet kept a stable balance of who was in charge. Their lips parted leaving both teens breathless and only wanting more than mere kisses.

"Then punish me later Santa…with your sleigh," Naruto said seductively into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke smirked knowing he was going to have fun later at night. One great thing about Christmas was he could spend it with the dobe. His dobe. That enough made him tolerable to the horrid holiday. "Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"Hn. Yeah, Merry Christmas Naruto."


End file.
